


Passion

by MickeyTown



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTown/pseuds/MickeyTown





	Passion

《Passion》

什么是幸福？

是温暖的阳光。  
是香甜的浆果。  
是新鲜的胡萝卜。  
是夏日里的冰棒。  
是恋人的啰哩啰嗦。  
因为像空气一样充斥在日常生活中，  
所以我们就没有注意到那就是幸福。

 

“我都说了不需要你来瞎参合！我自己就能搞定！！”  
“我瞎参合？你知不知道这有多危险！你会被那些食肉动物生吞活剥的！”  
“胡说！我只知道因为你，我追踪了几个星期的通缉犯就这样跑了！”  
“啊啊！！我对Zootopia角落里那些见不得光的事可比你这种乡下人清楚得多！有些事你根本什么都不知道！”  
“有什么我不知道的！你们食肉动物都是一个样！你们的本性我清楚得很！”  
兔子猛地停住了。  
自己说了不该说的话。

“……”  
狐狸瞪大了双眼。  
“Ju、Judy，你说什么？”

看着狐狸脸上露出的震惊，仿佛没听懂自己的话的傻样，还有那满脸深深的委屈，Judy忽然没来由的烦躁。  
看着好不容易才跟踪到的通缉犯在眼前逃掉的是我好吗？！辛辛苦苦调查备案到凌晨的是我好吗？！  
该生气委屈的应该是我才对好吗？！  
搞砸这一切的你有什么理由委屈？！

于是兔子再次张开了嘴。  
“你给我听好了！Nick Wilde！！我说的是！！你！们！食！肉！动！物！都！是！一！个！样！！！”

“啊……”  
Nick倒抽着气后退了几步。

冷冽污浊的空气从嘴巴进入到肺部后并没有让大脑冷静下来。反而使得Nick的怒火越烧越旺。

明明是为了你才会来到这种连自己都不敢轻易踏足的地方…  
你知不知道穿着警服的你是有多么显眼？！而且你还是一只兔子！！  
你这只兔子要是再这么盲目的蠢下去，迟早有一天会落到生不如死的地步！到时候谁都救不了你！！  
我好心好意担心你才来找你……你却嫌我多管闲事！  
食肉动物……一个样……

 

我要是和他们一样的话，早把你吃了！

 

震惊，委屈，伤心。  
更多的是连话都说不出口的愤怒。

“你……”  
“你……”  
红色的狐狸因愤怒浑身颤抖着，那连在被狂化的黑豹追逐时都保持着的理智第一次消失了。  
“啊啊……是啊，我们食肉动物都是一个样！！都蠢得会被一只兔子骗到！估计你从没尝过我们爪子的厉害吧蠢兔子？！！”

一阵响亮的耳鸣。

Judy觉得自己的左脸先是木木的发麻，在她反应过来前又变成了火辣辣的疼。  
“……？”  
她把偏向一边的头慢慢地转过去，再次正视狐狸。

 

发生了什么？  
Nick呆呆的看着自己的右手，红色的液体从指甲上缓缓滑落。  
自己怎么会？

Judy紧紧捂着自己的脸颊，鲜血却止不住的流下。  
“你只是只兔子！”“兔子永远当不了警察！”“你看她的小鼻子，她害怕了！”  
那不好的童年记忆再次抓住了Judy，于是她条件反射地把手伸向腰间的小瓶子。

不是由于那不好的回忆，而是在Judy反应过来是谁干的之后，她生生憋在眼眶里的泪水终于流下。

 

“！”  
Nick想要查看对方伤势的手却在半途收回。  
啊啊，一起共事这么久了，她还带着防狐喷雾。

于是狐狸的眼神彻底低落了下去。  
“随你吧。”

 

“你真的要辞职吗？！”  
胖胖的豹警官放下手中的甜甜圈，吃惊的说到。  
“是的。比起担惊受怕、时刻处于危险之中的警察工作，我觉得还是干点别的更好。”  
“噢，好吧，祝你好运，我会想你的。”  
在点头回应后，Nick抱起装满自己用品的盒子慢悠悠的踱出了警察大厅。

他抬起头，看着不远处巨大的广告牌,上面是穿着警服的兴高采烈的兔子和醒目的Zootopia宣传语：“Anyone can be anything！”  
“嚯。”  
狐狸摇了摇头，走上大街。

在那之后Nick不是没有想去找到Judy向她道歉和好，他想过很多次Judy做出最极端的反应后自己要如何应对。但每每走到警察局门口不知怎的就再也迈不动脚步，喉咙也像是被棉花堵住了一样发不出一点声音。于是最后他放弃了，只是在电视上看着她屡建奇功接受勋章。  
Nick感觉自己和她离得越来越远。

 

Nick再一次看到真真实实的兔子警官的时候，是在一个无月的夜晚。兔子竖着耳朵，拿着枪潜进了一栋荒废的厂房中。

 

她去那里干什么？还带着枪。  
Nick眯起眼睛。  
他鬼使神差的跟了上去。

 

枪声。  
武器只有一根棍子的Nick躲在阴影里看着警匪间的较量。不得不说Judy的枪法非常厉害。她的兔子耳朵分辨出敌人的位置，接着准确无误地开枪射击用麻醉弹将敌人一个个放倒。  
在兔子巧妙地解决了两个敌人并翻滚着躲避子弹移到下一个掩体后，Nick忍不住在心底吹了个口哨。  
真有你的。

接着Nick看见，一只身穿夜行服的豹猫悄无声息的出现在厂房高处,将狙击枪口对准了正在和Judy交手的敌人。

啊，是援兵。  
这样就没问题了。  
Nick这样想着，放松了下来。  
接着传入耳中的是那些狼的挣扎和嚎叫。

一声声狼嚎在漆黑的夜里不断起伏，格外瘆人。

“快逃Judy！”  
狐狸从阴影里一跃而出，抓住兔子的手就朝出口奔去。  
“Ni，Nick？！你怎么在这？”  
“跟着你来的，别管那么多了跑快点！”  
一狐一兔在昏暗的走廊里飞跑，他们的身后是数只回归本性的狼。

 

“可恶！有人从外面把门锁住了！”  
兔子不甘心的撞着厂房的出口。  
狐狸转着眼睛珠子，观察着四周。  
怎么办怎么办怎么办怎么办——  
一对一对的绿点接连自黑暗里出现，如同飘浮的磷火。  
那些狼组成了一个包围圈，逐渐靠近它们的猎物。

狼群没有进攻，只是在一定的距离里徘徊游走——它们在顾虑猎物手中的东西。  
兔子警官注意到了这一点后，对着其中一只狼开枪了。  
她毫无预兆地，在狐狸惊恐的眼神中，扣下扳机。  
“Judy！！”  
“放心吧，是麻醉弹。”  
兔子轻描淡写地说道，语气里还透着一股得意。  
“我指的不……是这个。”

 

一开始狼群确确实实吓了一大跳，它们不约而同地退后。然而在其中一只鼓起勇气上前嗅了嗅那只中弹昏迷的同伴后，所有的狼都明白了自己是捕食者的这一身份是毋庸置疑的，猎物手里的东西对自己也够不成伤害。  
于是它们比上一次更近了。

“为，为什么会这样？”  
Judy惊慌地说道，她想要再次开枪，却被Nick制止了。  
“嘘嘘，carrot。别说话，别表现出你害怕。”  
狐狸挡在兔子面前，轻松取走了兔子紧握着的枪。

 

“Judy。”  
“嗯？”  
“你还相信我吗？”  
狐狸一边说着，一边示意兔子跟着他移动，同时眼睛盯着狼群的动作。  
“……当然。”  
片刻的沉默。  
Judy的眼前仿佛出现了一面镜子，映出了狐狸的脸。  
啊啊，他哭了？  
是我的幻觉吗？  
“……”  
Judy轻轻握住他的手。  
狐狸以更大的力气回应她。

“……Dumb bunny 。”  
狐狸抓起身后的兔子，使劲扔了出去。  
“Nick！”

娇小的兔子在空中划出一道抛物线，落在了狼群的后面。  
本能让野兽知道优先攻击体型更小的猎物才是首选，于是所有的狼全都转身，朝着兔子冲去。

然后它们纷纷撞上了一堵无形的屏障。  
来不及猜测这个废弃的工厂以前究竟是用来干什么的，为什么会有由防弹玻璃做成的隔离门，Judy挣扎着抬头看到狡猾的狐狸正按着某个开关。

在几次撞击无果后，那些狼纷纷转头。  
兔子的眼睛一瞬间因恐惧放大了。

 

“啊啊，看来这就是最后了。”  
狐狸冲着兔子微笑着，同时努力让自己不要颤抖的那么厉害。  
“Nick！你在干什么？！”  
“你这只蠢狐狸！快逃啊！”  
Judy泪眼婆娑地哭喊着，拼命地锤着玻璃。  
狼群组成了密不透风的包围圈，朝着Nick缩小。

 

没有路人会在这样的夜晚来到这个废弃的工厂。  
自己先前也没来得及联络警局。  
支援不会到来，奇迹也不会发生。  
如果自己是动画片里的公主的话，一定会有王子来拯救此刻陷入困境、最无比绝望的她的吧。  
然而这都不可能了。  
因为她的王子，  
在拯救了她后，  
就要死去了。

没有神明听见自己的祈愿，也没有恶魔来和自己交易。  
生活不是唱首歌困难就会自动解决的。

 

如果自己一开始别那么矫情，选择不离开警局的话。  
如果当初放下面子，追上去跟她道歉乞求原谅的话。  
如果那时自己能够从她的角度出发的话。  
如果当时那只手没有收回来的话。  
如果自己鼓起勇气走进警局的话。  
那未来一定会和现在截然不同的。  
那一定是，闪耀的未来。

Nick这么想着，一边开口了。  
“转过身去别看，听话。”  
“好好活下去。”  
“对不起。”

 

狼群已经近到了可以发起进攻的距离。  
随着扳机的扣动，猎食者们一跃而起。

“Nick……”  
Judy听话的转过身，但她的耳朵却把所有的声音都滴水不漏地捕捉到。  
几声枪响后，是狐狸的惨叫，然后是拼命压制的低鸣，呜咽。  
自小喜爱动物进化史的Judy知道狼是怎样杀掉猎物的。  
即使闭着眼，她也能想象出那血腥的场面。  
火红的皮毛被撕扯得不成样子，因鲜血变得一团凌乱。  
爪子和牙齿划开猎物的腹部，被活生生的啃食内脏。  
一些伤口会深可见骨，白花花的脂肪被血染红。

肠子被扯出来了，肠子被扯出来了。  
肠子里的血液喷洒而出，夹杂着未被消化完的食物。

到了后面Nick已经连呻吟的力气都没有了。  
染血的肌肉下的筋膜包裹着雪白的骨头。  
狼群争食着它们的猎物，温热的内脏沾染上肮脏的尘土。  
血腥味充满了房间，咀嚼声回荡在黑暗中。

 

兔子一遍一遍地喊着狐狸的名字。  
“Nick，Nick……Nick，Nick，Nick……NickNickNick！！！”

 

自己为什么要这样做？  
因为听觉是死前最后才消失的感官？  
还是怕他害怕？  
还是让他知道自己并不孤单？  
还是，为了诉说自己的悔意？

那些都无所谓了。  
兔子只是一遍一遍的喊着狐狸的名字。

 

最后当警局的支援赶到时，Judy的嗓子已经发不出声音了。  
但即便这样，她也在说着。

“Nick。”

 

 

啊啊，我很喜欢你。  
很喜欢你。  
要说的话，就像是兔子对胡萝卜，狐狸对浆果，鱼儿对水那样。  
比那还要更多，更加真实。  
More ups and downs.

【End.】


End file.
